I Knew I Loved You
by marzoog
Summary: These are 3 short stories I wrote about 3 of my favorite LMM couples, very fluffy!!! please R&R!!!!


A/n Well an idea popped into my head, I'm gonna write it, that's basically it. 

"I Knew I Loved You" by marzoog

Part 1: Gilbert

Gilbert Blythe was still in a daze, she could always do that he thought. Now Gil was a highly rational person as we all know and he was not used to being so confused or dazed. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He found himself wishing that that Anne Shirley hadn't even thought of reciting at the concert in White Sands. Then he wouldn't have looked into her eyes, then this weird feeling wouldn't be engulfing him now. He had looked into her eyes and he felt something he couldn't describe, something he felt would tear him apart. He knew it had something to do with the fact that Anne Shirley had looked at him with those beautiful, no no no Gilbert Blythe, you will not fall in love with her, he thought identifying his own problem. Good God!!!!! I can't be in love with that red haired witch!!!!! She hates me, I'd never have a chance even if…but I'm not in love with her. So Gilbert Blythe told himself the day of White Sands Concert. But that night he could not stop thinking about Anne Shirley and that moment when she looked at him. 

A year passed by and in it Gil couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful Anne looked when she went up to get her diploma or how she had looked at him one evening when they had both stopped to make a call on Ruby Gillis, actually Moody was a bit sweet on Ruby for a time and he didn't want to go alone, and they had been left alone because everyone else was talking and she had made an argument about something they were discussing and she was trying to make her point. Some how he just couldn't get these thoughts out of his head. He decided to go for a walk and was going out the gate when who should he meet but Anne herself. She was wearing a simple, clinging white dress, as a tribute to Matthew, and a black sash and pin on her on her dress. Anne did not wear any colors for several years as a tribute to Matthew and so this was why she wore no colors. Gilbert thought she looked beautiful and was just about to walk on when she spoke to him. She entreated him to be friends, oh wasn't he very ready to forgive her for cracking her slate over his head and snubbing him for 5 years afterward!!! It was what he had wanted for a very long time. This time he had no shame in admitting to himself that he was in love with Anne Shirley. She was at least his friend and maybe she could grow to love him, and if she didn't…he would have to try. From that day on Gilbert had purpose in his love life. And, as they say in fairy tales, the rest is history… Well, just in case you're not sure I'll give you a bit of it…

(Rainbow Valley Time)

"Gil how could you really love me those 5 years when I snubbed you?" Anne asked curiously one night while they were in bed.

"Well I didn't realize I loved you until that night I walked you home for the first time." Said Gil frankly

"Oh, I was really mean to you for those 5 years wasn't I?" she smiled at him

"Yes you were, especially that day by the landing you refused to even be my friend."

"I was an awfully proud little wretch. I was really hurt when you called me carrots." 

"I hope I've made up for that." He said kissing her lightly on the lips and they both laughed.

"I'm sure you have." Anne laughed

"You know when I began to love you?"

"No, when?"

"The night of the concert. You looked at me and I was totally in love, though I tried to stop it and prevent it all I could. Only because you hated me though."

"The reason I looked at you was because I was afraid I would fail. Then I looked at you and I knew I couldn't fail in front of you, so I continued with my recitation." Anne confessed. 

"Well it took another year to realize that I did indeed love you."

"It took me many more years, I think the first thing for me was that night after Miss Lavender's wedding, you said something that made me blush, and that was the first thing for me. But of course it wasn't until that night I thought you were dying that I realized it. I was so sacred you were going to dye." She said snuggling into his arms as if she needed to make sure he was indeed alive. 

"I love you carrots." He said laughing

"And I love you, you mean hateful boy!!!" She said with a laugh.

And if that doesn't satisfy your curiosity as to Anne and Gilbert's love, you need to read the books, at least more thoroughly. 

A/n this is my first thing for Emily, so be nice. I do love the Emily books but I've always wondered when Teddy began to love Emily and his side of it. I hope to write some kind of sequel to Emily's Quest cause I 'd like to know the adventures of Emily's children.

Part 2: Teddy 

I think I've always loved her thought Teddy one night when he was staying up in the "Disappointed House" which had been re-named "Birch House" After all the birches surrounding it and the old wall paper in the living room. Yes that's it I've loved her forever, it seems that way at least to me. I think it was that night in the "old John House" that made me realize it though. I remember the first time I saw her, in that Sunday school, before I got sick. He thought about how she had looked so beautiful that night in the "Tomorrow Road". How she looked all those evenings in the old orchard at New Moon. Much time had past since then, but Emily remained young at heart, and Teddy loved her with all of his. They had been happily married for 10 years and their love for each other never wavered or faltered. And despite Dean's suggestion of a summer home for "Birch House", it was used basically the whole year. Every once in a while Teddy would have to go to Montreal or Toronto to an exhibition, he loathed doing this, as he found his home the jolliest place in the world. Emily loved it too, more than any place in the world, even New Moon.

New Moon had been kept in the same fashion for so many years; Andrew had to obey Elizabeth's (the old lady had died a year ago) will that New Moon would go to Emily if she thought he was desecrating it. SO he kept it up, with Aunt Laura's and Cousin Jimmy's help, the old dears were still living, at 80 and 85. Cousin Jimmy took delight in watching his and Emily's children, Douglas (10), little Ilse (8) Juliet (8) and David (6), growing up. They had taken to calling him "Grandpa Jimmy" and "Grandma Laura", although they understood that they weren't married, and Cousin Jimmy and Aunt Laura loved it. They really were like Grandparents to them. 

Douglas was really like his grandpa David, but no body knew that because David Kent was long in the ground. He did have Emily's love of writing and Teddy's love of drawing all in one, so he loved to illustrate his stories and other work. 

Juliet looked like a mini Emily with only a few differences, although really she was the very incarnation of her Great-Grandmother Byrd whom Emily was supposed to look so much like. She did have Teddy's eyes Emily always thought. Her personality was that of Douglas Starr, with Emily's big imagination. She was a very smart and serious creature, with her father's mania for drawing. 

Little Ilse really did look like her grandmother Juliet Murray, but she concluded because she had fair hair that she looked like her dear "Aunty Ilse"; she was a gay and vivacious person. She loved to write things "in her head" and recite them for Emily and Teddy and "Grandpa Jimmy" and "Grandma Laura".

David (named after his grandpa, although his full name was Perry David Douglas (middle name) Kent, they called him David to distinguish him from Perry Miller) was a little Teddy, although he had Emily's eyes.

The Kent children loved to play with the young Millers, who visited often. Ilse and Perry had been married a good 5 years longer than Emily and Teddy, so the Miller children were older, well that's not exactly true, they were just more of them. They were a jolly family, always moving about for Ilse's acting, but mostly they stayed in the old Burnley house, because Dr. Burnley was under the ground. They had 6 children and it was chaos very often.

Emily was the oldest at 13 and was a miniature Ilse. She loved scampering all over the woods and she had her friends from school and they were often out playing around the woods, but she was often there to baby-sit and was not neglected by her parents at all. 

Allan was 11 and very mischievous with a mop of fair hair and Perry's gray eyes. He liked to chum with Douglas and they made a very funny pair. 

Tomisina (named after Perry's aunt Tom) was 8 and 3/4 (as she said) and loved to play with Little Ilse and Juliet. They were great chums. She had grayish hair and Ilse's amber eyes. She was rather shy and meek but could become anybody when acting; all her shyness would go away.

Freddy (named after Teddy) was 7 and he and his twin sister loved to play with David and they would drag him all around the woods. The 3 girls often came too. He had grayish hair and Ilse's eyes.

Beatrice was Freddy's twin sister and she was a female Perry. The same gray eyes and stubbornness, the only difference was her hair was gold, and it was darkening. She was named after her unknown grandmother. 

Laura was 5 and the youngest of all the children. She was an incarnation of her grandmother Beatrice. She had been named after Aunt Laura of New Moon, who she called "Grandma Laura" with the rest of the children. The others were very good about including her, and she was seldom left out. 

Those are all the children and now I will continue the actual story because I don't want to get sidetracked any longer:

Teddy loved to watch for Emily to come home and then he could have a pleasant time thinking of and waiting for Emily. He saw that the sky was full of clouds as it was darkening and he hoped Emily would be able to get home before it. It would be awful if Emily couldn't get home! She had gone shopping in Charlottetown with Ilse. They thought Little Emily needed some new dresses, so to Charlottetown they went. Little Emily was growing like a weed. Perry had taken all the others for a movie at Shrewsbury and with the storm they would probably stay all night with the Millers, so Teddy was all alone waiting for Emily. 

The thunder and lightning began and Teddy started to get anxious. Where were Emily and Ilse and little Emily? He was, unknowingly, pacing the floor waiting for them. 

After what seemed and eternity to Teddy, Emily burst through the door, soaked and smiling as Teddy took the bags she held. Teddy put them down and caught her in his arms.

"I was worried with the storm, I was afraid you wouldn't be able to get back tonight and would have to stay at Ilse's place in Charlottetown." He said, still holding her.

"WE almost didn't, but I so wanted to get home that I insisted, so Ilse had to relent. She also wanted to get home, so we got in the car and braved the muddy roads. I hope she gets home alright, Perry will be worried if she doesn't." 

"I missed you." He said with an absolutely adorable look on his face that reminded Emily of childhood days.

"I missed you too," she said kissing him. 

Some 20 minutes later, after Emily had dried off and changed, they were sitting together in the living room on the couch in front of the fire. Emily rested her head on Teddy's shoulder, and was as contented as anyone can possibly be. Teddy was also in this realm of contentment, having Emily in his arms always did that he thought. 

"Do you remember the first fire we ever had in here," said Teddy a little teasingly

"I should think I do," Emily smiled

"We agreed to live here when we grew up together, but we would try to not get married to avoid all the fuss," he laughed.

"Well, we had the fuss and I'm very glad we did." Emily also laughed recollecting the that evening so long ago when she and Teddy had broken in the then deserted house and planed their future together.

"It was that night at the old John House that did it. I remember thinking that I would like to sit with you like that every night for the rest of my life." 

"I thought the same thing, so that's when we decided the fuss was worth it I guess. The only thing in my life that I would change was the night I didn't come to your call, then we would have been so much happier so much sooner, and you and I wouldn't have had to endure those awful 5 years apart. If you could change one thing about our life what would it be?"' 

"Hmm… I would change that evening by the Tomorrow Road, I would kissed you when you thought I was going to, actually that's not a bad idea now…" He said kissing her, the rest of the night went something like that and the next morning Perry, Ilse and the children found them asleep together on the couch in each other's arms. (Fully clothed in case some of you are perverts and would think they wouldn't be) 

"Be quiet you guys, don't disturb them." Said Perry with an amused look on his face.

"Man, they had to go through a lot more than us didn't they Perry?" Said Ilse once they were at home.

"Yes they did, it's a shame too cause according to Ted they both fell in love that night when we got snowed in at the old John House and you got drunk." He said laughing at the recollection.

"I guess they were a lot smarter than we were. Don't you think?" said Ilse laughing. 

"Yes they were, but that need not trouble us now." He said kissing her while laughing.

But Emily and Teddy weren't there to hear Perry and Ilse saying such things and nor did they care; they were at that moment both in a blissful dreamland, in which they were dreaming of each other. Heck for 2 people who had called "across the divide of space and time" to each other it should be natural that they were dreaming of each other. So Emily and Teddy's life passed away as such, were love and laughter were the main components. AH, such a life was bliss for both of them.  
*******************************************************************************************

A/n for my next bit I was going to do Barney and Valancy from The Blue Castle, but I've changed my mind (although if you want me to do that I'll be more than happy to do it, so if you do tell me in a review). I've decided to do a couple that I've never seen a fic for or any real romance scenes in the books. I'll give you 3 guesses…1…2…3… if you haven't already guessed I guess you'll just have to read it…

(find out for yourself)

Blair Water gossips talked about it for years. It had made such a sensation. The mere fact that Ilse Burnley jilted Teddy Kent was a sensation enough, but the fact that she married his best friend, Perry Miller, made those gossips chirp like birds in the morning. Only Aunt Laura was sympathetic declaring that if Ilse loved Perry and not Teddy it was an admirable thing that she had the nerve to jilt the man she didn't love for the man she did. Teddy was rather furious, but as we have seen it did him good in the end. 

Few people realized how long Ilse and Perry had been in love. Few people even realized they were in love. For long time Ilse and Perry didn't realize they were in love. I think frankly that it was that moonlight car ride of which Emily so disproved that did it. 

Perry had only recently learn, by accident, from Emily that Ilse had been in love with him. Perry had never suspected it before, so he had put from his mind that he had liked the looks of Ilse better than Emily in the back of his mind, but when she had been mean to him in Shrewsbury he gave up hope. Ilse had only been trying to improve him and bring him up to her standards and his best. He had always thought her the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even when he was "in love" with Emily. It took the knowledge that Ilse had loved _him_ and was still marrying Teddy to make him realize how much he actually loved Ilse.

He went out for a drive to clear his mind and who should he met but Ilse looking gorgeous, no no no Perry, she's gonna marry Ted and I was such an ass I didn't realize that I loved _her_ not Emily and it's your own fault. I must pay for my mistake.

Ilse was brooding over the idea that Teddy was consistently boring her. She wished she had told Perry, and then she wouldn't be facing a life of boredom with Teddy. Oh, why had she been so silent about loving Perry and always acting like she hated him, which he certainly hated her for? Oh, Ilse Burnley why were you so dumb!!! Who is that in that auto car? PERRY!!! Ilse almost wanted to tell him then at the sear joy of seeing him, god he was handsome… oh, why had she been such an idiot? 

Perry caught Ilse looking at him funny throughout the whole ride…hmmm… how wonderful it was to be here in a car with Ilse!!!! No Perry, you need to let her marry Ted if he loves her and she loves him, though she is the only girl you could marry. 

We all know Ilse was thinking nearly the same thoughts as she told Emily the next day, that's when Emily realized that Ilse didn't love Teddy at all in the way she should and maybe he didn't love her… Anyway it was a night of realizations for both Perry and Ilse. 

AS they were talking Perry and Ilse asked her something about the wedding and Ilse blushed and looked at him with this sorrowful look, no she still couldn't love me? Could she? It would too cruel if she married Teddy although she loved him. Slowly enough, although for Ilse and Perry it was too short, the night passed. Something in his look and manner that night had made Ilse hope a little, just a little that he might love her. 

We know soon it was to be Ilse and Teddy's wedding, and the time passed too quickly for Ilse. Soon she found herself alone in her room 15 minutes before the ceremony. Then suddenly she heard her father from the hall say:

"Perry Miller killed!!! Good god how horrible!!!"

"Yes they took him over to Charlottetown, but I heard he's near death!!" She heard her aunt Ida add in a loud voice (a/n I don't have the book with me, so I forget what the actual words were, so I made up some;)

Ilse turned white although she didn't know it: she must get to Perry!!! She Must!! He must not die without knowing she loved him!!! She wouldn't marry Teddy, he was much more suited to Emily… he didn't love her so it would be ok, although his pride and conceit would suffer. If Ilse had thought of anything but getting to Perry they would have been on that line.

She took off her veil and dropped her orchids then she got out on to the roof hardly knowing what she was doing, and jump into one of the buggies. She sped off toward Charlottetown and never thought of anything else but getting to Perry. When she saw the building she recognized as the hospital she ran in and demanded of the receptionist where was Perry Miller's room. The receptionist gave an answer with an amused, questioning look on her face. Ilse flew into Perry's room and ordered the nurse out. She ran over to Perry's bed and kissed him with all the energy she could muster. He was in a bad state, she was thinking, bandages covering his face almost completely when a voice interrupted her thought:

"Ilse, what the devil are you doing here and kissing James of all things!?" demanded Perry's voice.

"Well…I…I thought he was you." She eventually blurted out.

"Ah, that explains a lot." Perry had amused look on his face as he tottered into the room on his crutches. 

Ilse said nothing, but helped him into his bed. 

"It still doesn't answer why the devil are you here?"

"Well, Aunt Ida said you were killed and so I made up my mind that I had to see you before you died and I jumped off roof, got into a buggy and got here. The receptionist said this was your room, so I assumed that he was you."

"AH, if had only been me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Then I would have gotten to kiss you…"Perry imitated looking hurt and disappointed.

Ilse did not answer his jest in words, but she swooped down and kissed him. It was quite different for them from any other kiss they had ever had. I think it was this kiss that the understanding of their mutual love for each other was realized. Ilse was sitting on Perry's bed in his arms with her head on his shoulder. She was feeling completely safe in Perry's arms and having him kiss her hair, god how am I going to tell Teddy and Emily? Finally Perry spoke:

"Ilse is it necessary to say that I love you and if you aren't going to marry Teddy will you marry me instead?"

"No, but I like to hear you say it."

"Alright then, I love you, I love you, I love you!!!" said Perry not misunderstanding her answer 

"Hmm… I like the way that sounds. I love you too, by the way," said Ilse in an offhanded way.

"Oh, by the way huh?"

"Yes, I love you Perry Miller, I love you."

"Well I'm very glad to hear it, can't tell you how glad."

"I can't tell you how long I waited to hear you say you love me."

"Well I'll say it so often that I'll make up for it." 

"Then start now," said Ilse just a wee bit haughtily

"I love you."

"Hmm…"

So with this kind of conversation they were eventually found sleeping (they were both VERY tired) in each other's arms by some guy (I forget his name) and Ilse was rather indignant to him when he asked her to come back. She spent the night in the hospital bed with Perry (fully clothed the whole time). In the morning she went to one of her old school mate house who knew nothing of the wedding or what happened and she loaned Ilse some clothing. Ilse decided to get back to the Burnley house that night, and after having a rather profane and loud discussion with her father where she proceeded to go to New Moon and we know what happened there and then she went back to Charlottetown. 

Ah…she was going to be Ilse Miller, how long had she wanted that, and by god, it sounded a lot better than Ilse Kent. Life would be good; she knew that as she held Perry's heavy, dear, sleeping head in her lap while he slept. Ah…Ilse Miller, your life is going to be great. And she also fell into a contented sleep. At that moment Allan Burnley stepped into the room and found his sleeping daughter and his future son in law. They were in love, by Jove, and that's what's most important, thought old Dr. Burnley. They were meant for each other, so I guess I have to let them get married or else it will make them miserable. SO he gave in to the match from that moment. 

But Ilse and Perry were off in wonderful dreamland and did not hear the doctor. And from that point on Ilse was always Ilse Miller in her head and nothing could have made her happier.

A/n well, that's it!!!!! Unless you want me to do another LMM couple, tell me in a review and it does depend on the couple, cause I haven't read all her books, I don't think I ever could being as scarce as they are. I do hope you've enjoyed this fic!!!!! Please review or e-mail me, when people e-mail me it does make my day!!!!!! I do also love a review!!!! Also please read my other fics, I would forever be in your debt if you did!!!!! 

Your very Minnesotan author 

@@@marzoog@@@

Have A Great Day!!!!!!!!!J 

Please review!!!!!!!!J


End file.
